


Pacify her

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Little Dan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Fluff, Little Dan, Little Space, M/M, Smut, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, little!space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: Dan has had erections before. But never in little space. When it happens for the first time Phil guides him through it.Disclaimer: Both Characters are of age. Dan is 22 and Phil is 27.“There’s something in my nappy.”“Do you need changing?” Phil walks over to him and takes him in his arms walking to the living room. Dan shakes his head no.“It feels weird.” Feel frowns a little placing Dan on the sofa.“Let me see.”He opens the nappy and raises an eyebrow when he spots Dan’s hard on. Dan has been hard before, of course, but not while in little space.“Oh, Danny” he says amused and Dan looks at him innocently.“What is this, Daddy?”“Baby you’re having a hard on.”“Is it bad? It feels weird.”“No, baby it’s not bad, it’s completely normal.” Phil reassures him, cupping his cheek. “But Daddy can make it go away if you want him to.”





	Pacify her

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in AFF as an exo fic  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1265585/pacify-her-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-layhun-lumin-kristao-chanbaek-seho-ing-littlespace

 

 

Phil is cleaning up in the kitchen when he hears Dan’s bunny slippers being dragged across the floor getting louder as the younger makes his way to the kitchen. When the sound comes to a stop, Phil turns around to see Dan looking at him from the door, rubbing one eye with a scrunch face.

“Danny, what is it?” He asks walking over to the distressed boy.

“Daddy” Dan whines and tilting his head.

“What is it, baby?” Phil asks again patiently.

“There’s something in my nappy.”

“Do you need changing?” Phil walks over to him and takes him in his arms walking to the living room. Dan shakes his head no.

“It feels weird.” Phil frowns a little placing Dan on the sofa.

“Let me see.”

He opens the nappy and raises an eyebrow when he spots Dan’s hard on. Dan has been hard before, of course, but not while in little space.

“Oh, Danny” he says amused and Dan looks at him innocently.

“What is this, Daddy?”

“Baby you’re having a hard on.”

“Is it bad? It feels weird.”

“No, baby it’s not bad, it’s completely normal.” Phil reassures him, cupping his cheek. “But Daddy can make it go away if you want him to.”

“Okay.” Dan agrees, testing the waters. Phil places a hand on Dan’s member and Dan jumps. Phil eyes him cautiously, looking for any signs of discomfort on the younger. He starts moving his hand up and down Dan’s cock and the younger squirms underneath him.

“Danny, does this feel good?” Dan nods eagerly, with his eyes closed lost in pleasure. Phil takes this as a cue to tighten his grip around Dan’s cock and go a little faster relishing on the whimpers the younger makes.

Dan gets close quickly. He grabs Phil’s free hand and starts thrusting up to meet Phil’s rhythm.

“D-daddy” he whines digging his nails in Phil’s flesh.

“Let go baby.” Phil urges him, going even faster.

“Daddy, it feels weird again. Like I’m gonna pee.”

“That’s not pee baby, that’s cummies.” Phil tells him slowing down a little to explain what is happening to the younger. “That’s what happens when we do this.” He tells him sweetly and frees his hand from Dan’s grip to bury it in his hair. The younger nods and pushes against Phil’s hand on his cock once more. Phil picks up the pace again and Dan comes after a few more strokes with eyes wide by the new sensation. When he comes down from his high he turns on his side with heavy eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Danny.” Phil tells him and turns im around to pick him up. “I need to clean you up, baby.”

Dan hums and lets Phil pick him up and take him to the bathroom, giggling and burring his head at Phil’s neck.

 

[~]

 

“Daddy…”  Dan comes whining to Phil a few days later. Phil closes his book and looks at him both eyebrows raised in question.

“What is it baby?”

“It happened again.” Dan says pointing down at his nappy.

“Aw baby, come here.” Phil says opening his arms and letting Dan climb on his lap.

Unconsciously, Dan starts rocking back and forth on Phil’s lap sighing at the pressure he finally gets on his cock. He lets out a relieved sob and buries his head in Phil’s neck. He starts going fast, desperate to satisfy himself on his Daddy’s lap and lets out frustrates noises.

“Dan –Danny, wait.” Phil pulls him back a little and runs a hand through his hair.

“I can’t-“ Dan says hopelessly.

“You are not supposed to hurry, little one. You need to enjoy this.” Phil tells him gently. “Let me show you.”

He takes Dan’s nappy off while keeping him on his lap and Dan whimpers when his free cock touches Phil’s joggers.

“Can I show you something baby?” Phil asks his voice a little lower and Dan nods. “It’s going to be uncomfortable at first but it’s gonna feel good afterwards.” He warns the younger who looks at him with wide innocent eyes again. “But if at any point you don’t like it and you want Daddy to stop you will say so and I will stop immediately, understood?” Dan nods but Phil wants a verbal answer. “I said, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.”

Phil reaches under the cushions for the lube they are keeping there for when Dan is big and pours some on his fingers. He reaches a hand behind Dan and teases his entrance. Dan, who is looking at his daddy’s face carefully, gasps at the feeling and Phil looks at him with a calculating expression. He pushes a finger in with his eyes scanning Dan’s face for any sign of pain.

“How does this feel, baby?” Phil asks and Dan doesn’t answer, still trying to wrap his head around the new feeling. “Danny, I need you to tell me how this feels?” Phil says sternly. Dan closes his eyes and opens his mouth a little, taking short breaths.

“I don’t know, Daddy.” He says finally.

“Do you want me to stop?” Phil asks slowing down. “You can tell me, baby. Daddy won’t be mad, I promise. It’s your choice.”

“No, Daddy, don’t stop.” Dan decides and bites his lips letting a moan when Phil starts fingering him faster. Phil twists his fingers expertly and hits Dan’s prostate making Dan cry out and wrap his hands around Phil’s neck.

“D-Daddy!”

Phil hums slowly and continues is ministrations.

“What was that, Daddy?”

“That was your boy button, baby.” Phil explains without stopping. “Did it feel good?”

“So, good, Daddy, don’t stop.” Dan says as he starts moving his hips to meet Phil’s fingers.

“I’m not stopping baby.”

He angles his fingers so that his is hitting Dan’s prostate with every thrust and Dan is desperately rocking on Phil’s lap now trying to fuck himself on his Daddy’s fingers.

“Daddy, I need cummies again.” Dan whines when he gets closer.

“It’s alright, baby, let go.” Phil tells him brushing his curly hair with his free hand. Dan starts coming untouched when he gets his Daddy’s permission, white strips staining his shirt.

“That’s it, baby, I’ve got you, that’s it.” Phil encourages him as he keeps fingering him through his orgasm.

 

“Daddy, you have it, too.” Dan notices Phil’s hard on when he’s returned from his high.

“You were rocking on my lap, Danny, that’s why.” Phil explains. “Don’t worry about it, baby. I’ll put you to sleep and I’ll take care of it.”

“Can’t I do it, Daddy?” Dan asks hopefully.

“You don’t have to, baby.”

“I wanna make you feel good, too, Daddy.” He says excitedly and Phil smiles sweetly.

“Alright.”

“What should I do?”

“Get on your knees, baby.” Dan obeys and positions himself in front of the sofa looking up at his Daddy, waiting to be told what to do next. Phil lowers his joggers and pulls his cock out brining it close to Dan’s mouth. Dan licks his lips unconsciously.

“Suck on it for me, baby.” Phil says waiting for Dan’s reaction. Dan looked eager to please his Daddy so he took it in one hand and brought it closer to his mouth.

“Like a sippy cup?”

“Like a sippy cup.” Phil smiles. “But, no teethies. Just lips and tongue, okay baby?”

Dan nods and starts licking on his Daddy’s cock before taking the head in his mouth sucking roughly. Phil moans, after being teased for a good while by Dan’s lap rocking back and forth on his cock. He brings a hand on Dan’s hair and praises start dropping from his mouth.

“That’s great, baby, you’re doing amazing. You make Daddy feel so good.” Dan whimpers at the praise and tries to take more of his daddy’s cock in his mouth. He gags and Phil opens his eyes, trying to pull back but Dan shakes his head as best as he can and frowns bobbing his head again. Of course, Dan would be stubborn, why would Phil expect otherwise. After a few more tries, Dan manages to take Phil almost all the way in. Phil admires Dan’s fast developing skills even though he knows that when he is big, the boy is a pro at deepthroating.

“Baby, this feels so good.” Phil continues praising his baby boy and Dan nearly melts at his words. “Can Daddy come in your mouth, baby?” he asks when he feels himself getting close. Dan hums in agreement which sends vibration through Phil’s cock making him thrust up involuntarily. Dan gags again but he moans at the feeling urging Phil to do it again. Phil carefully thrusts up again not wanting to hurt his baby. When Dan closes his eyes and stops moving, waiting for Phil to fuck his mouth, Phil moans and grabs Dan’s hair thrusting fast in his mouth.

“Oh baby, you feel so good.” Phil comments petting Dan’s hair. “Daddy is gonna come in your mouth okay?” Dan looks at him with his big innocent eyes and Phil shoots his load in Dan’s awaiting mouth.

 

He picks Dan up, placing him on his lap again and wipes his baby’s mouth with his sleeve. Dan giggles and lays his head on Phil’s chest.

“Was I good, Daddy?”

“Very good, baby. You were amazing. You made Daddy feel so good.” Phil praises him while brushing his hair with his fingers. Dan sighs happily.

“Can we do it again, Daddy?”

“We can do it whenever you want, baby.”

[~]

 

“Baby, I have a present for you.” Phil calls from the door. He comes home from one of the rare days that Dan let him go shopping while on a little day. Dan runs towards him and wraps his arms around him. “Hi, baby.” Phil laughs and ruffles his hair.

“I missed you, Daddy.” Dan says, his voice muffled by Phil’s shirt.

“I missed you too, Danny. Do you wanna see what Daddy got you.”

Dan nods excitedly and Phil takes his hand and leads him to the sofa. He pushes Dan gently down so that he is laying on his back and takes his nappy and shirt off. He takes the lube and coats his fingers. Dan watches him with interest as Phil brings a finger to his hole pressing slightly. When Phil pushes a finger in Dan mewls, his cock already half hard.

“What’s the gift, Daddy?” he asks breathlessly as Phil adds a second finger, along with the first, scissoring them.

“Patience, baby boy.” Phil says seriously and Dan whimpers but keeps his mouth shout. When Phil decides that Dan is stretched enough he removes his fingers causing the younger to whimper at the loss.

“But, Daddy, I need cummies.”

“I know, baby, but now Daddy will show you what he got for you.” Phil says holding a bag for Dan to see. “Do you want to see, baby?”

Dan nods eagerly.

“Remember how Daddy told you that he will be a little more busy these days?”

Dan nods with a little pout, not liking the idea of Daddy not paying attention to him.

“Well Daddy knows that since you discovered cummies you really enjoy it, and Daddy really hates that he can’t help you out all the time so he got you something to help you with it.”

Dan’s eyes widen in excitement when Phil pulls out a vibrating butt plug and a remote.

“Can I try it, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby that’s why I brought it.” Phil says and slowly pushes the toy in after coating it with lube. When the toy is all the way in and pressing against Dan’s prostate, Phil switches it on.

“Daddy it moves!” Dan says half moaning from pleasure.

“I know baby does it feel good?” Phil asks rubbing Dan’s thigh. Dan nods and lets his head drop back with his eyes closed.

“D-Daddy it feels so good, I want cummies.” Dan tries to get the words out.

“It’s okay baby, let go for me.” Phil encourages him. Dan shivers and comes on his stomach.

Phil doesn’t turn the vibrator off though and Dan starts whimpering from the over sensitivity.

“Daddy, n-no more, Daddy, it’s too much.”

“Shhh, baby it’s okay.” Phil comforts him and places a kiss on his forehead. Dan whimpers and he starts getting hard again, his mewls turning into moans. It takes a while for Dan to come again and when he does he drops his head back, exhausted and curls up close to Phil who turns the toy off.

“Now, baby boy, I need you to listen to me and then you can sleep as much as you like, okay?” Phil tells him while he helps him sit up, the vibrator still in his ass. Dan nods tiredly.

“I did this because I wanted to show you what it will feel like If you get carried away with the toy. I trust you with it and I trust that you will be a very good boy and listen to Daddy and not overdo it. But if you do, Daddy will be very disappointed because he trusted you. Is this understood?”

Dan nods to show he understands and Phil kisses his forehead.

“Good. Now there are two more rules that it’s very important to remember.

You will not touch yourself, you can only have cummies by the toy Daddy gave you.

You will not take it off unless you have to poo and after that you will not put it back in.

Do you understand, Danny?”

Dan nods understandingly.

“Good boy. And what is the rule that you always have to remember?”

“If I have a problem, I always go to Daddy.”

“Very good. I’m proud of you baby.” Dan smiles tiredly at the praise and Phil ruffles his hair affectionately. “Now, Daddy won’t just leave you alone in this. I will always be hear if you need something, I will just have to spend more time in the office. It’s next to your room so whatever you need Daddy will come, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now lets get you to bed baby.” Phil says picking him up.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny. Never forget that.”

 

[~]

 

“Daddy?” Dan comes whining into the office. Phil turns around to look at the younger with concern evident in his eyes.

“What’s wrong baby?” Phil stands up and walks closer to Dan wrapping an arm protectively around the younger. Dan doesn’t answer, he just looks at Phil sheepishly. “Danny I want to help you but you need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I- I did it too much.” Dan says and looks down in shame. “Please Daddy don’t be mad, I just wanted cummies again and you told me not to touch myself so I came to you, Daddy please I’m sorry.”

“Okay, Dan first of all, breath.” Phil says calmly. Dan takes a breath between sobs and whimpers when Phil brushes his hair across his forehead.

“Okay, now that you have calmed down a little, Danny you did well coming to me, baby.”

“Are you not mad at me Daddy?” Dan asks confused.

“I trusted you with something that apparently, you couldn’t control baby, that’s my fault, I should know better. And Daddy is sorry that he couldn’t spend enough time with you so you had to use the toy too much. I promise that from now on I will make sure I am always next to you, okay baby?”

Dan nods and buries his face on his Daddy’s neck.

“Now let’s get you taken care of, baby.” He picks Dan up with practised ease and takes him to the bedroom. He lays him down on the bed and takes his nappy off, living the black and white striped shirt on. Phil takes his own clothes of and positions himself between Dan’s legs.

“Bend your knees for me baby.” When Dan does so, Phil pulls the toy out slowly. Dan winces and whimpers from oversensitivity but he is still rock hard. Phil lubes his cock and guides it to Dan’s entrance, keeping an eye on Dan. When Dan realises what Phil is about to do his eyes widen at shock.

“Dan?” Phil asks, stopping his movements.

“Daddy, it’s not gonna fit.” Dan says in panic.

“Baby, look at me.” Phil says sweetly. “Danny, I’m telling you that it’s going to fit and I need you to trust me that it’s the easiest way to have cummies again. Otherwise it’s gonna take long and it’s going to exhaust you. So I need you to trust me, baby, okay? Daddy would never hurt you.”

Dan nods, still in shock and Phil guides his cock to his entrance. Dan whines an mewls both from the extra stretching and the over sensitivity. When Phil thrusts in hard, Dan’s pain kink from when he is big kicks in and he moans loudly bringing his hands on Phil’s back, scratching him.

“D-Daddy!” he screams as Phil starts thrusting long and hard. “It feels so good, Daddy, more.” Phil goes faster and Dan keeps moaning and pushing his hips back to meet Phil’s punishing rhythm. Dan comes after a few thrusts screaming in pleasure and Phil comes inside him immediately after.

Phil pulls out and drops next to him, bringing Dan close to his chest and hugging him.

“Are you alright, baby?” he asks rubbing a hand up and Dan his back. Dan nods sleepily and cuddles closer to him.

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.” He says and yawns.

“I love you too, baby boy. I love you too.” Phil answers hugging the boy tighter.


End file.
